This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The course is co-sponsored by the National Flow Cytometry Resource and Verity Software House. More than 50 students plus 20 faculty from 4 countries will participate in lectures and 10 hands-on laboratory sessions. Instrumentation and software for laboratory exercises is provided by commercial companies. This year the annual course will be held at Los Alamos, NM, June 11-16th.